Regalo para Seiya
by Zutarian girl
Summary: Pequeño oneshoot Seiya y Serena, universo alterno, mi primer fanfiction.


Hola niñas, este es mi primer fanfiction, y tal vez sea el unico, no se me da escribir pero quiero participar en el foro y no perder la ocasión para felicitar a Seiya ¡Felicidades, guapo!

Sailor Moon es Naoko Takeuchi yo solo lo tome prestado.

Es un universo alterno, pero Serena si es una sailor senshi.

Y otra cosa, es antidarien,

Empecemos

Serena se encontraba en un lugar desolado, triste, frío. El dolor latente en su corazón la puso en duda, su sueño era muy real… tal vez no era un sueño. Eso parecía un palacio, muy lujoso y sus zapatillas blancas resonaban en el piso liso y encerado. Miró a traves de una columna y notó el enorme firmamento. Sonrió por un instante… era una sensación cálida. Como si las estrellas borraran su dolor.

-No seas perezosa, Serena, levántate!

-Luna…

-Levántate!

-Cinco…. Minutos.. mas

-Llegarás tarde

Ignorando a su mascota, Serena se metió en sus cobertores.

-No quiero salir

-Serena, lo prometiste

-No, Luna, no quiero ir

La gata suspiró, después de unos años de noviazgo, Darien había dejado a Serena, sin importarle su compromiso, sin importarle los sentimientos de Serena.

-Serena, no te lo vas a encontrar!

-No quiero, Luna

Desesperada, la pequeña criatura entró en su cama. Inmediato, Serena salió de su refugio soltando una carcajada

-Eso…eso…eso no…no es justo….Luna… para…para!!"

-Sólo si prometes irte ya

Serena aceptó de mala gana, pero no toleraba esas cosquillas un minuto más. Bajó las escaleras desganada, salió de su casa y se encaminó al colegio. En el camino se encontró a Mina, y mas tarde a Amy.

-Me da gusto verte, Serena

-Gracias, Amy- dijo aun cabizbaja

-Vamos, amiga, ánimo. Las cosas no se acaban aún

-Espero que tengas razón

Susurró justo al llegar a sus clases, entraron al aula y todo comenzó como siempre.

-Buenos días-saludo el profesor-tomen asiento. Hoy les presentaré a tres nuevos estudiantes, dado que llegaron en un momento muy difícil les pido su cooperación para que su estancia sea placentera-hizo una pausa y siguió- jóvenes!-tren chicos entraron al salón –ellos son Taiki, Yaten y Seiya Kou.

Serena aburrida como siempre había creado una pequeña torre de lápices y gomas. Pero al oír las noticias no evitó mirar a través de los lápices y encontrarse con seis pares de ojos mirandola fijamente.

Recordó el sueño, la misma sensación de protección y calidez. El más alto y el chico de cabellos plateados pronto se sentaron pero el pelinegro permaneció unos instantes más viéndola.

--

Era el descanso y Serena no quería salir del aula, ese día todo parecía sentirse más tranquilo, tímidamente volteó hacia Seiya buscando saber qué hacía cuando se topó con su mirada comprensiva.

-¿Me acompañas?-le señaló un papel, seguramente para el director

-Claro

Caminaron un largo rato y Serena notó sorprendida que no se dirigían a la dirección

-Serena Tsukino… mi bombón"

Serena sintió un escalosfríos al escuchar su nombre, pero más aún, se le erizó la piel al escucharlo decir bombón

-No..comprendo

Seiya sonrió mientras se acercaba a ella y le susurraba al oído

-¿Acaso no recuerdas la promesa?

-Promesa…-repitió ella entrando en un trance. Recordó nuevamente el sitio de su sueño, era su castillo en la Luna, seguramente, también recordó mirar hacia las estrellas, y en ese momento recordó todo… -Seiya…-

-¿Ya me recuerdas, bombón?

Como si faltara decirlo… Serena recordó las estrellas brillantes y la forma en que un joven desendia de una de ellas. Mientras otros dos llegaban a la Tierra.

-Sí, te recuerdo…

Recordó los encuentros furtivos, las caricias secretas, los besos robados, las noches juntos, las sonrisas compartidas, recordó a Seiya… y también su partida.

-Me alegro-dijo él mientras se acercaba para besarla

Pero fue Serena quien lo detuvo.

-Yo no… porque… recuerdo que te fuiste

-Bombón, yo jamás me iría si tú no lo hubieras querido así

-Yo? Yo…

Trató de recordar, pero nada le venía a la mente, sólo vagos recuerdo de una discusión

-Él te obligó, por el reino y por el destino

-Darien…- dijo con ojos llorosos –Darien…-

Seiya la abrazó por la cintura

-Odio que digas su nombre, no sabes lo celoso que puedo ser- sonrió coqueto –Serena… aún quieres ser mía…- más que una pregunta para ella parecia un susurro para si mismo

Serena recordó su felicidad, ella era feliz con Seiya… pero entonces por qué no recordaba las cosas, tal vez celos o conveniencia de Darien. Miró a Seiya y vio en sus ojos la sinceridad que siempre la conquisto

-Hoy y siempre

Serena se alzó de puntitas, sólo un poco, sólo lo necesario para besar los labios de su nuevo novio.

Este fue mi fanfic, se que no es la gran cosa pero me esmere en hacerlo a algunos simplemente no se nos da escribir, pero gracias por la invitacion al cumple de Seiya, si me dejan reviews me harían feliz, jamás había escrito nada...

ZG


End file.
